Chainer
Introduction Chainer is a Echo-class clone commando from the same organization as fellow clone Boss. He worked with Task Force 589 in Operation Cold Shoulder, Operation Takedown and Operation Hercules. He filled in for Boss the heavy weapons specialist on the team and served as squad leader in Operation Takedown. Background Like Boss, not much is known about Chainer's past. In fact, more is known about Boss than Chainer at the moment. Other than the fact that he is an Echo-class clone and a member of Echo Squad, Boss's own unit, all information is limited to anecdotes from Boss. Operations Chainer worked with the rest of Echo Squad during Cold Shoulder, planting many of the Thermal Detonators used and removing troublesome guards that spotted Task Force 589. He then helped the Echo Corps detatchment providing cover for the extraction. He also served in Operation Takedown as squad leader, filling in for Boss while he recovered from his injury. He is most noted for using a DC-15A to burn Alejandro Rojas alive after the arms dealer mocked the clone troopers' plight during the Clone Wars. Personality To call Chainer a loose cannon would be inacurate, but not by a lot; the execution of Rojas in Takedown is proof enough of that. His abilities as an Echo-class ARC have led him to become reckless with his own safety, but he always makes sure to attend to the needs of his comrades, possibly a sign of Boss's influence. His preferred weapon in the 589 is a Vulcan EBF-25 because it reminds him the most of a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon, his chosen weapon back home, although he used akimbo DC-15 blasters in Operation Hercules after the Vulcan they recovered ran out of ammo. His most reckless move was jumping out of a burning chopper without a parachute so no one had to sacrifice themselves. He deeply respects Ghost, Chipmunk, and Ace for their abilities, but finds Sweetwater to be an incompetent "Shinie". He also gets annoyed when Sweetwater incorrectly calls him "CC": meant to be short for Clone Commando but is actually short for Clone Commander. Gallery File:Chainerweapons.jpg|Chainer's weapons Quotes *''"Alright, let's form up. Ace; you take the right. Sweetwater; you take the left and shut up about Keith for goodness sake. And Chipmunk; I have to agree with Ace: What kind of a name is Chipmunk? And you mongrels say clones have strange names?"'' *''"Seems like the power is out down here, guys. Hope you guys aren't afraid of the dark!"'' *''"Shab! I don't believe it! (Chipmunk: What is it, sir?) I lost track of my kills."'' *''"(Examining tire tracks) He drove south-southwest, but then crashed into a palm tree. (Ace: How the heck do you know that?!) The palm tree is right over there."'' *''"Sweetwater! Stop calling me "CC"! If you're going to be informal like that, just call me "Chainer"!(Sweetwater: Okay, Okay! I won't do it again.......CC.)"'' *''(Upon seeing the T-4s) (Ace: Please tell me you know what those things are.) "I wish I could, but does it really matter as long as we live and they die?" '' *''"Rule 17: Always make sure it's dead." '' *''"Alright clankers: I've got rounds with your production numbers on them, and I'm gonna keep firing until I figure out which ones they are!" '' *''"Want some armor, Chipmunk? (Nah, it'll slow me down. They'll see me coming.) Hey, it's one thing for them to see you coming: It's another thing for them to do anything about it." '' *''"Sweetwater: Cover me! (Is hit by a tank round) Darn it, Sweetwater! I said cover me!"'' *''"Could someone help me up? My leg is still regenerating." '' *''(T-4: We are machines! We are greater than any human could ever be!) "Says the clanker without any arms."'' Category:Characters